La ilógica del amor
by LoveRosie17
Summary: "Remus, a menudo melancólico y solitario, primero se sintió divertido por Nymphadora Tonks y luego impresionado, más tarde se quedó prendado de la joven bruja". J.K. Rowling [[[Este fic es mi regalo para Alejandra Lupin Weasley en el intercambio navideño del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"]]]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa de «Bajo el árbol de navidad» intercambio navideño del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos» y es mi regalo para Alejandra Lupin Weasley que pidió lo siguiente:

«Me gustaría un fic que cuente la progresión de la relación entre Remus y Tonks, basado en lo que JK escribió en la biografía de Remus. Esa parte que decía: «Remus, a menudo melancólico y solitario, primero se sintió divertido por Nymphadora Tonks y luego impresionado, más tarde se quedó prendado de la joven bruja»… Me gustaría que el fic cuente cómo los sentimientos de Remus fueron transformándose hasta convertirse en amor, así como los acontecimientos y vivencias que provocaron esos cambios en el corazón de Remus y de Tonks».

* * *

 **La ilógica del amor**

 **Uno**

Remus Lupin era un hombre melancólico y solitario y nadie podía cambiarlo.

A menudo su mejor amigo —que aún permanecía a su lado luego de tantos años—, trataba de hacer que se divirtiera y que cambiara la estampa de mal humor que siempre decía que cargaba, pero era demasiado difícil dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y principalmente aquella que lo ligaba al mal que lo perseguiría para siempre.

Sirius Black podía ser todo lo insistente y encantador (en sus propias palabras) que quisiera pero no había nadie que entendiera lo que Remus sentía. O por lo menos, no totalmente.

Había ocasiones en las que recordaba con nostalgia los tiempos en que había estado en la escuela y junto con sus amigos —que en ese tiempo eran más—, había formado aquel grupo de pilatunas y picardías que habían logrado distraerlo un poco de aquello que lo atormentaba y que le recordaba que jamás había tenido una vida normal. Era triste para él saber que mes a mes debía aislarse de sus quehaceres y darle paso al monstruo que llevaba dentro pues aunque quienes lo amaban hacían hasta lo imposible por hacer que se sintiera bien consigo mismo, no podía ocultar su frustración.

Y todo hubiera seguido así de no ser por ella.

La chica de cabello de colores llamativos que era a la vez la persona más torpe que Remus jamás había conocido. A menudo sonreía en soledad al recordar las bromas de la chica y la forma graciosa como siempre estaba tropezando con algo o haciendo demasiado ruido, al punto de ganarse las miradas envenenadas de quienes trataban asuntos importantes a los que además de todo, siempre llegaba tarde.

Nymphadora Tonks era la sobrina segunda de Sirius. La estampa de la frescura y la jovialidad y todo lo contrario de él que vivía encerrado en su mundo de sombras. Ella era una mujer alegre, con una fortaleza interior envidiable y una manera de ver el mundo que cualquiera desearía. A pesar de sus restricciones y de todo aquello que sabía que estaba prohibido para él era imposible el que no se dejara cautivar por su personalidad envolvente pues «Tonks» era un huracán rosa imposible de ignorar.

—Yo soy Tonks. Bueno, Nymphadora de nacimiento y para quienes quieren hacerme enfadar, Dora para mi padre y simplemente Tonks para todo aquel que me conoce —dijo la chica estirando su mano.

—Remus Lupin —Le contestó apretándola.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

—Lo suficiente.

—Lo imaginé, siempre me pierdo de las cosas importantes porque tengo un pequeño problema de puntualidad. Supongo que Harry ya debió haberse dormido y yo aquí sin poder conocerlo aún.

—No te preocupes, él está con Sirius por allá —dijo señalando en dirección a una recámara.

—Bueno Remus, fue un placer conocerte —agregó ella antes de irse y tropezar estrepitosamente con un perchero que para Remus, estaba bastante alejado de su trayectoria.

—¡Ups! —dijo ella, tratando de levantar el tiradero— Ya había sido extraño que no hubiera tirado nada.

* * *

 **Alejandra:** No te asustes, la historia va en tres drabbles que hacen el conteo total y este es solo el primero con la parte que mencionaba la imagen de que ella «lo divierte». Quiero que me dispenses porque esta es la primera historia que escribo en la vida y la verdad espero que haya quedado un poco como lo esperabas.

Con cariño,

Rosie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa de «Bajo el árbol de navidad» intercambio navideño del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos» y es mi regalo para Alejandra Lupin Weasley.

* * *

 **La ilógica del amor**

 **Dos**

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Sirius, que acababa de llegar a casa, notó que algo andaba mal.

Remus levantó su mirada y sin necesidad de decir una palabra, logró que su amigo comprendiera el mensaje. Sirius sabía que había llegado ese espacio del mes en el que Remus sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Aun recordaba las veces en que habían tenido que ocultarlo en la casa de los gritos, donde su melancolía había hecho que la gente pensara que aquella era una casa embrujada.

—No te preocupes, conseguiremos la poción y todo estará bien.

—Mis depósitos están agotados y sabes que jamás le pediría ayuda a alguien como Snape.

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius paseando por la habitación—. Y yo sé exactamente a quién le podemos pedir ayuda.

La expresión concentrada y a la vez divertida de Sirius hizo que Remus supiera que no le iba a gustar para nada la idea que acababa de tener.

—Tonks puede ayudarnos.

Sabía que el remedio era peor que la enfermedad.

Estaba convencido de que la chica no ignoraba su condición de licantropía —era imposible que alguien lo hiciera con la enorme cicatriz en su rostro—, pero era precisamente de alguien como ella de quien quería mantenerse alejado. Nymphadora Tonks era sumamente peligrosa para él o por lo menos lo era su sonrisa cautivadora y su manera de hacer que todo pareciera sencillo.

—Estás demente si crees que voy a pedirle algo como eso a tu sobrina —agregó Remus con severidad.

—No tienes que pedírselo. Ella ha ofrecido su ayuda y yo sólo he decidido que la tomaremos.

—¿Tú has decidido?

—Es el derecho que me da ser tu mejor amigo y la voz de tu conciencia y créeme, no querrás desafiarme a decirte unas cuantas cosas que ya he notado.

Remus frunció el ceño mientras Sirius sonrió triunfador.

—Bien, creo que le enviaré una lechuza.

* * *

Tonks permanecía sentada cerca de la ventana cuando Remus llegó a su casa.

—Hola. —La saludó, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.

—Hola.

—Sirius me dijo que…

—Sí, ya está lista —dijo ella sin dejarlo terminar.

—¿En serio? —Remus no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa que lo invadió.

Ella sonrió.

—Además de tropezar con mis propios pies, soy muy buena con las pociones y me había preparado con antelación para esto. Imaginé que no le pedirías ayuda a Snape y supuse que Sirius lograría convencerte.

Remus que aún mantenía su mirada incrédula, trató de disimular un poco al ver la expresión divertida de la chica.

—No te preocupes, no vas a morir —agregó ella entregándole la poción y sonriendo mientras su cabello se tornó de un color rosa brillante que Remus no pudo dejar de mirar.

—Gracias —dijo él, tomando el recipiente antes de darle una última mirada al llamativo espectáculo y antes de que se fijara, las palabras abandonaron su boca—. Tu cabello luce bien.

Tonks sonrió en respuesta mientras una mueca similar apareció en el rostro del hombre.

Esa chica era increíble y Remus temía estarse sumergiendo en un torbellino del que luego no lograra salir.

* * *

 **Alejandra:** Aquí está la parte de la sorpresa o admiración que ella le causó. Quise guiarme por la imagen y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que ella fuera la que le hiciera algo de poción matalobos. Espero que te haya gustado y en breve estará lista la última parte.

Rosie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa de «Bajo el árbol de navidad» intercambio navideño del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos» y es mi regalo para Alejandra Lupin Weasley.

* * *

 **La ilógica del amor**

 **Tres**

Ella era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y Remus era capaz de reconocer que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Sin embargo, era precisamente esa la razón que lo detenía. Si la amaba no podía condenarla a cargar con el mismo peso que él había cargado por años. Ella no lo merecía y él era demasiado mayor, demasiado pobre y lo suficientemente peligroso para que ella decidiera permanecer a su lado. Con la luz que Nymphadora Tonks irradiaba, podía conseguir que cualquiera la amara.

¿Por qué lo había elegido a él?

—¿Es tan difícil para ti convencerte de que te amo? —Tonks, que nunca parecía alterarse con nada, estaba un poco ofuscada.

—No puedes amar a alguien como yo —dijo él, dándole la espalda—. No soy nada de lo que necesitas, además, tú mereces mucho más.

Tonks se acercó a él e hizo que volviera su rostro hacia ella.

—Pero no quiero a nadie más —tomó el rostro lleno de cicatrices entre sus manos—. Tú eres a quien amo y todo lo que necesito. No puedes hablar de mis sentimientos por mí, a no ser —dudó—, a no ser que tú no me ames.

Remus tomó una de las manos sobre su rostro y depositó en ella un pequeño beso.

—No dudes de lo que siento por ti porque jamás existirá dentro de mí un espacio que no esté lleno de ti —le dijo—, pero ese es el problema —se separó de nuevo de ella—, no puedo arrastrarte conmigo hasta el hoyo en el que estoy metido. Yo no elegí esta vida pero tú si tienes alternativas y no dejaré que las desperdicies por mí.

La angustia en las palabras de Remus fue evidente para Tonks que deseó con todas sus fuerzas calmar su dolor.

—¿Tu sabes cuáles son las razones que me hacen amarte? —preguntó ella, tomando a Remus por sorpresa. El hombre no pudo decir nada y ella aprovechó para proseguir.

— Tienes una fuerza interior que supera con creces todo lo que haya conocido antes. Te has sobrepuesto a la adversidad y has logrado convertirte en una persona admirable —Remus sólo la observó—. Eres muy bueno en todo lo que haces y sin darte cuenta, has logrado que muchas personas te amen porque eres una persona maravillosa.

El hombre sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Si seguía escuchándola, su fuerza de voluntad iba a flaquear aunque en el fondo sabía que ya estaba perdido.

Lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Y yo te amo porque siento que soy mejor contigo —concluyó ella, viéndolo con ternura—. ¿Me negarás la oportunidad? ¿Te la negarás a ti mismo?

Remus no pudo resistirlo y sin previo aviso tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó.

En todos sus años no había conocido una dicha similar y aunque su conciencia le decía que estaba mal, no podía dejar de experimentar ese sentimiento que lo hacía desear mucho más. Ella era la mujer de su vida y él trataría de hacerla feliz.

—Por fin —murmuró ella—, pensé que iba a tener que lanzarte un imperio para que me hicieras caso.

Remus sonrió.

—No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad —agregó—. No todos los días una chica linda se te declara.

* * *

 **Alejandra** : Aquí está la última parte de mi regalo. Decidí dividirlo porque pensé que así sería más fácil de escribir, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que lo hago y de verdad espero que te haya gustado. Remus y Tonks son una de mis parejas favoritas y por eso me aventuré a escribir sobre ellos, como ya viste, no soy una experta pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Espero que te haya gustado y te deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Rosie.


End file.
